Whispers From A Wayward Want
by Abeyance
Summary: He has everything he ever dreamed of. Elizabeth—his one true love. Only, she isn’t. Not anymore. During his rescue of Miss Swan Will discovered another love. A love of the sea. A love running through his veins. A love he can no longer deny.
1. Call of the Sea

SUMMERY: He has everything he ever dreamed of. Elizabeth—his one true love. Only, she isn't. Not anymore. During his daring journey to rescue the beautiful Miss Swan Will discovered another love. A love of the sea. A love that runs through his very veins. A love he can no longer deny.  
  
DISCLAIMER: None of the characters or anything else recognizably from the Pirates of the Caribbean are mine (I only wish they were). This story is written merely for my own enjoyment (and hopefully some of the readers' as well) and no money is being made off of it.  
  
WHISPERS FROM A WAYWARD WANT  
  
Chapter One: Call of the Sea  
  
The sea called to him, begging him to join her again, with the reckless abandon that only a pirate could express. He longed to be out there once more, on some great adventure or another, with the spray of the sea on his face and the black Pearl rocking gently back and forth beneath him, cradled by the sea like an infant held close to it's mother's bosom. The smell of sea salt filled his nostrils, and he closed his eyes, settling for the illusion of being back out on the vast, expanse of the Caribbean Sea.  
  
The gentle breeze lightly caressing his hair and making it feather out and about his face was the fierce wind of a brewing storm; the faint sea mist carried by it, torrents of rain and seawater attempting to consume the ship and its crew in one foul swoop.  
  
A deep sigh escaped his lips as he let the memory linger, surprised by how vivid it was despite the year spent avoiding anything having to do even remotely with pirates, ships, or the sea in general. Eyes of deep caramel brown opened slowly, almost hesitantly, as Will Turner gazed forlornly out to sea, taking in the view of the harbor from his vantage point on the dock. 


	2. Here the Dream Shall End

SUMMERY: He has everything he ever dreamed of. Elizabeth—his one true love. Only, she isn't. Not anymore. During his daring journey to rescue the beautiful Miss Swan Will discovered another love. A love of the sea. A love that runs through his very veins. A love he can no longer deny.  
  
DISCLAIMER: None of the characters or anything else recognizably from the Pirates of the Caribbean are mine (I only wish they were). This story is written merely for my own enjoyment (and hopefully some of the readers' as well) and no money is being made off of it.  
  
WHISPERS FROM A WAYWARD WANT  
  
Chapter Two: Here the Dream Shall End  
  
She was selfish she knew for keeping him bound to the shore whilst his heart longed so desperately to be out at sea once more. She knew he loved her, of that there was no doubt, for she was all that kept him here in port royal living a "respectable life." But his love of the sea was great. It grew every day that he was landbound, as did his longing and desire, and she soon feared that the sea would steal him away from her.  
  
It had been a year since he had so much as boarded a ship, for she couldn't bear to see his love for the sea rekindled. If it was, he would surely leave her. She would not blame him if he did, of this she knew. It was for her that he had first set sail and become a pirate, risking his own life so that he might save hers. He had loved her then, as he loves her now, but would it be enough to keep him here by her side? She hoped so, though she had her doubts.  
  
She could see him, from where she stood perched on the balcony that conveniently overlooked the port. He was standing there, by himself, on the dock, looking out to sea. Though she could only see his back as he was turned away form her, his hair gently playing about his shoulders form the slight breeze, she had no doubt that his eyes were filled with a heartbreaking longing, a look he had never bestowed upon her. She feared of losing him, but in some ways, Elizabeth knew deep down that she already had. 


	3. The Infamous Captain Jack Sparrow

SUMMERY: He has everything he ever dreamed of. Elizabeth—his one true love. Only, she isn't. Not anymore. During his daring journey to rescue the beautiful Miss Swan Will discovered another love. A love of the sea. A love that runs through his very veins. A love he can no longer deny.  
  
DISCLAIMER: None of the characters or anything else recognizably from the Pirates of the Caribbean are mine (I only wish they were). This story is written merely for my own enjoyment (and hopefully some of the readers' as well) and no money is being made off of it.  
  
WHISPERS FROM A WAYWARD WANT  
  
Chapter Three: The Infamous Captain Jack Sparrow  
  
As dawn broke, the sun's orangy-red rays lighting up the only minutes ago darkened sky, the world awakened, and with it, one of the many pirate ships sailing the waters of the impressive Caribbean Sea. The crew was already hustling about the deck, readying themselves and the Black Pearl for their dock at Port Royal.  
  
Though it seemed somewhat foolish to be laying anchor right under Commander Norington's nose, the captain had insisted that it be done, for he had a feeling that he needed to be doing some catching up with young Will Turner. No one had questioned his decision, though all were somewhat wary, for he was Jack Sparrow, Captain of the Black Pearl, the most feared pirate ship in all the Caribbean Sea.  
  
Captain Sparrow, in his own right, was now one of the most feared pirates that there ever was and though foolish he may seem at times, it was something he most definately was not. If he was willing to take the risk, to not only himself but his beloved ship as well, then his crew was willing to take it as well, for they could sense the improtance of the matter, though they knew not what it was, that Jack felt imperative to bring up with Will. 


End file.
